Odiosαs mentirαs
by Aritou
Summary: Naruto piensa que mientras más ame a Sakura, más odio le tiene a Sasuke, y mientras más ame a Sasuke, más odio se tiene a sí mismo. Es un enfermizo círculo vicioso del que no puede escapar. No puede y no quiere. .:Team 7/Naruto center:.


**N/a:** R-a-r-o. Lo sé, y hay algo que no termina de convencerme. Pero lo dejo tal cual porque fue algo que salió de muy dentro de mí, de entre una maraña de sentimientos encontrados que no permiten a mi musa relucir. Considero que es algo crack—um, maybe? Pero me gusta, a mi manera pero me gusta. Siempre quise escribir algo centrado en Naruto y aquí está. Sin programarlo, de veras. ¿Ven? Así salen las cosas (?)

**¿Advertencia?: **Pesimismo extremo. Lo dicho, fue algo que salió muy dentro de mí, ¿qué pueden esperar al respecto?

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

**Odiosαs mentirαs.**

_**By**__: Ari-chαn_

* * *

_«—Lo amo a él, más, mucho más de lo que te amo a ti. Pero por favor, haz de cuenta que no lo sabes._

—_Está bien…»_

* * *

**E**n lo más profundo de su ser, existe dentro de su alma un pedazo oscuro y retorcido, morboso y anhelante de sangre. Naruto sólo cree que es el kyuubi, y que nada de eso tiene que ver con lo que realmente es él. Quiere creer que no odia, sólo detesta a algunos y ya está—porque aunque les diga que no los soporta más adelante de la relación se convertirán en buenos camaradas quieran o no; porque siempre es así, porque de esa manera es Uzumaki Naruto y todos lo quieren por ello. Pero no es de esa manera, por lo menos no tanto.

Naruto piensa que mientras más ame a Sakura, más odio le tiene a Sasuke, y mientras más ame a Sasuke, más odio se tiene a sí mismo. Es un enfermizo círculo vicioso del que no puede escapar. No puede y no quiere.

A veces cree no soportar a ninguno, y una parte de su alma quiere correr y alejarse de ellos, porque el amarlos tanto le provoca un horrible dolor en el pecho. Y cree que el amor algún día se acabará y entonces ese odio que tiene escondido oscurecerá todo y devorará su consciencia. Más tarde se da cuenta de que no puede dejar que el amor se acabe porque si desaparece, entonces ellos no serán nada. El pilar del equipo siete se desvanecería y en aquel momento Sasuke y Sakura caerán en un pozo sin fondo y sin retorno.

Sakura una vez dijo amarle, y él le miró feo, porque era una vil mentirosa y una sádica sin remordimientos. Ella solo vela por ella, por ella y sus sentimientos. Por ella y por Sasuke. Nadie más. Naruto sólo es el buen amigo, es ése al que a veces busca para desahogarse un rato y luego dejarlo tirado. Pero Naruto jamás podrá decir que no, porque todavía le ama y sabe que eso no cambiará. Y entonces comienza a odiarla un poco, a odiar por igual a Sasuke y también a odiarse a sí mismo.

Y a veces piensa, que quizás, y sólo quizás, todo hubiese sido mejor si no se hubieran conocido nunca. Si no existiera equipo siente. _Si no existiera ninguno_.

¡No, no, _no_! Se abofetea cada vez que piensa en aquello. No, eso es un pensamiento prohibido—tan prohibido como todas las sensaciones que siente por Sakura cada vez que ella le toca. Nadie debe saberlo. No. Porque él es Uzumaki Naruto y todos lo quieren por ello.

—Olvídalo, estúpido. No hay esperanza para ti y lo sabes.

Sasuke tiene razón. No la hay. Nunca la hubo. Así como tampoco hubo una opción. Como diría Neji, ese era su destino, y está bien, porque mientras estén los tres juntos—por más que se odien, se amen y se retuerzan en la miseria uno a uno—todo estará bien. Será lo correcto—lo malditamente correcto.

—Naruto, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Sé que lo sientes.

Mentirosa. No lo siente, ya que nunca ha sentido algo por él; pero él hace como que sí porque la ama y no quiere que se le escape de las manos aunque lo que haya entre ellos sea una mentira. Está enfermo. Lo sabe y no le importa.

—Es mía, Naruto, entiéndelo.

Lo entiende. Lo tiene tan claro que su cerebro simplemente ya no se detiene a procesarlo. Es algo que es y punto. Natural. Como caminar, como respirar, como comer ramen todos los días y como verlos a ambos juntos y sonreír por eso—fingiendo que él es feliz y que ellos también lo son.

—¿Nos odias?

Sonríe, como sólo Uzumaki Naruto sabe hacer—y lo quieren, lo quieren por ello.

—Sí. Y también los amo, chicos. Eso es algo que nunca cambiará.

Y esa, _esa_, es la única verdad.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
